The Slaughter Round (or is it?)
by wolfsbaneglow12301
Summary: after the naval battle a new round is introduced. sorry I suck at summaries slight nalu and rolu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey my little mini muffins! Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfic but please go easy on me okay? I am always open for advice so please read and review! Lucy is gonna be a lot stronger and her spirits are going to have another power. Don't like don't read. not sure if I am going to make this a nalu or rolu fic but either way no hate please. anyway on with the fic!**

*takes place after the naval battle in the gmg*  
>Lucy's pov:<br>I woke up and gazed around the room I was in. I recognized the room to be the infirmary and sighed as I remembered the naval battle, fighting Minerva, and my humiliating loss. "I cant believe I let them down like that, how am I supposed to face them, especially after how much they have done for me since I joined the guild?"  
>I groaned sitting up and bending over to put my face in my hands. I quickly regretted my decision though, jerking up with a pain shooting through my head. Feeling extremely frustrated, I attempted to stand up and try to grab my keys, hoping maybe Loke or Plue could prove me comfort but almost immediately my legs gave out from under me and I came crashing to the ground. Almost as if on queue, Wendy came in and gasped. "Lucy-san! Are you okay, you aren't in any condition to be attempting things like this! Here let me help you." Wendy bent down to help me back on the bed, and I, feeling absolutely pathetic, obliged.<br>"Hey, Wendy?" I asked, as she began to hand me my keys.  
>"Yes, Lucy san?" She replied, sitting down next to the bed watching me with intensity as though I was going to break into tiny little pieces, which, I probably was.<br>"How bad was I?"  
>She looked at her feet, and started speaking nervously. "It was pretty bad, you had a large wound to your side, your head was cut and...and...for a while. I...I thought... I thought we were going to lose you." I looked at the petite girl and she looked as though she was going to burst into tears. Pulling her into a tight hug I mumbled "thanks". I knew she had heard me because I felt her smile against my shoulder. We sat there for a couple moments before pulling away. "You should have seen them. It was scary. Natsu, Gray, and Erza-san looked ready to kill someone. the only reason I think they didn't was because they were so worried about you. After we got you into the infirmary, me and Cheria-san couldn't let anyone in while we healed you. If he wasn't already really angry before, Natsu-san was absolutely furious. It took Erza, Gray, and Mira-san to finally calm him down. It also took a while to calm the others, I've never seen Gray-san that scary before."<br>"What about Erza?" I asked. She visibly flinched and started mumbling something about "Demon" and "We do not speak about it". I laughed, that sounded just like them.  
>"Wendy, do you think I could go out and watch the rest of the games? ill stick around Fairy Tails section, I promise"<br>"But Lucy-san you still have several wounds-" I cut her off.  
>"Pleeaasssseeee" "But-but...fine. But ill have to get a wheelchair out. you obviously cant walk at the moment." She walked to the opposite side of the room and pulled a wheelchair out of the closet in the corner. After about five minutes of struggling, Wendy and I managed to get me in the wheelchair and started to head out to Fairy Tail's section. After being greeted by many "So glad you are okay",s, I made it to the front, where I had a clear view of the arena. Suddenly I was pulled into several bone crushing hugs. Wendy began squealing and frantically trying to get my "attackers" off of me. when she finally succeeded, I looked up to see Erza, Gray, and Natsu all beaming. "Nice to know you are okay. You really had me worried there!" Erza said, stuffing cake into her mouth. Gray squeezed past her smiling.<br>"Good to have you back Lucy!" he said happily, and pulled me into a not so bone crushing hug. Suddenly he was shoved aside and I was being hugged as though the certain fire dragon slayers life depended on it.  
>"Luce you're okay!" I laughed.<br>"I'm fine Natsu, you can let go of me now." My back was starting to ache, and I was running out of air. He suddenly pulled away smiling. "Hush you two. They are about to announce the next round!" Master scolded. We gazed out onto the arena where pumpkin man **(sorry I cant remember his name. you all know who I'm talking about. on with the fic!) **was standing. He seemed oddly worried. After the arena quieted down he began to speak.  
>"T-there has been a slight change for the n-next round kabo. I-instead of a normal, f-fight, there is a new competition we are going to introduce to the Grand Magic Games...I-it is called t-th-the...the slaughter round kabo."<br>I noticed Master Makarov's grip tighten on the ledge of the arena.  
>"The idea is quite simple, we take one member from the top guild, in this case Sabretooth. And a member that has previously lost in this gmg from another random guild, in this case Fairy Tail. The purpose is for the previously losing member to attempt to regain lost points kabo. W-We have already chosen the participating members...they are...Sting Eucliffe-"<br>Sting cheered from his spot shouting "Alright, I'm in!" And other members of his guild began cheering also and patting him on the back while Minerva and Jimena just sat there smirking. Ignoring them, pumpkin man nervously continued.  
>"And...Lucy Heartfillia."<br>"EEEHHHHH?"  
>Wendy fainted.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey my little mini muffins! hope you like this new chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

Normal pov:

Team Natsu and Wendy sat outside Master Makarov's hotel room. They could hear shouting and arguing between Fairy Tail's masters. Wendy was sitting next to Lucy's wheelchair absolutely petrified at the thought of someone so injured going up against someone as strong as Sting Eucliffe in a fighting match. Natsu was just standing outside the door burning so bad none dared to go near his seething, angered person. Erza was just as angry, sitting against the wall to Lucy's left, poking at the cake in her lap as though it had done her great personal harm. Gray was poker faced standing next to Wendy, who shivered to the intense cold around them. Lucy was surprisingly the most calm of all of them, with Plue in her lap and watching the fuming Natsu burn a pathway into the floor with his pacing.  
>Suddenly Master Makarov and Mavis burst out of the room. Makarov faced them with a grieving expression. Mavis looked at him expectantly and nodded. He spoke in a tone the had never heard him use before.<br>"We...just spoke to the gmg organizers, looked through the rulebook and even asked the council. There is no reason that Lucy is not to play in the slaughter round."  
>"But-" Wendy began to say but was cut off by Team Natsu's shouts.<br>"NO REASON!?"Erza and Gray screamed at the same time. Natsu was mad beyond words. Even Mavis had to back away a few steps to prevent being roasted. Suddenly he spoke.  
>"She's not playing." He said simply.<br>"We have no choice. Its either this or forfeiting the games." Makarov replied gravely.  
>"Then we forfeit the games."<br>"And wasting all the effort our family spent keeping up Fairy Tail?"  
>"If it means that Luce doesn't have to fight in her condition."<br>Both men spoke so calmly it was frightening. Poor Wendy was shaking in fear, while Gray tried to calm her. Lucy's face was hidden under her bangs. After a few minutes of arguing between her partner and the Master she began to shake in anger. Erza noticed and asked "Shouldn't Lucy get a say in this matter?"  
>"Yes. What do you think my child?" The Masters angry aura dissipated as he looked at the blonde.<br>"I honestly don't care. Sure Sting Eucliffe is strong but if it means getting a chance to gain back points for the guild I'll do it. When training with my spirits we worked on some strategies and found some new ummm...'power' I guess we could call them. The reason I didn't use it against Flare was because I had never used it against an opponent like that in battle so it didn't really come to mind. In the naval battle it wouldn't have been as effective as what I did was. But I think it would give me a good shot at defeating Sting. So yeah im okay with the slaughter round." "As long as you are okay with it child." Makarov answered after she finished. "But are you sure this new 'power' of yours will work?"  
>"I don't doubt that if me and my spirits work together on this, that we can do it."<br>"Good."  
>"I don't care." Natsu inputted. "You're not fighting. I don't care how strong this new 'power' is. I don't want to risk you getting more injured than you already are."<br>"And I don't care what you think about this. If I can regain the points I lost, Fairy Tail will have a chance at being the best guild in Fiore. I refuse to let them down a third time."  
>"I wont let you."<br>"Id like to see you try."  
>"Fi-"<br>"That's enough Natsu." Gray said. "If Lucy wants to fight, we cant stop her. Just drop it." Natsu went to hit him but was stopped by Master.  
>"Stop this now. You cannot change Lucy's choice. The most you can do now is trust her." Natsu glared at all of them, making all of them but Lucy and the Masters flinch. He then stormed away to his room. They all stood in silence for a few moments until Wendy pushed Lucy back to the infirmary to continue healing Lucy as much as she could. Charle and Happy joined them outside the doors to the infirmary, both looking shaken. Once inside Lucy was finally able to walk the distance back over to her bed without falling. Wendy's hands glowed blue as she began healing her at once. Happy and Charle floated around them, still looking as though they had seen a ghost. Both girls had a good idea why.<br>"You also should be able to walk but I want you to use crutches to avoid them breaking under your own weight. Other than that you are almost completely healed!" Wendy said happily. "Now there is no reason anyone should object to you fighting."  
>"Now that is some good news" Lucy said smiling. She stood up to go back to her hotel room but Wendy stopped her and handed her a pair of crutches. "Dang I thought you would have forgotten about that."<br>"How could I have forgotten about something I just said five seconds ago?"  
>"True." Lucy took the crutches and began to awkwardly head to her room. Wendy went to go to hers with Charle following. Lucy felt a certain feline fly beside her.<br>"Lusheee can I please sleep in your room tonight?" Happy asked.  
>"Why what's wrong?" Lucy replied.<br>"Natsu is being scaryyyy." Oh. She had almost forgotten about the dragon slayer.  
>"Of course you can." She replied rubbing his head.<br>"Yay! Do you have any fish?" There it was. She knew Happy couldn't be THAT nice without some mention of fish.  
>They entered the room and Happy immediately jumped onto her bed and fell asleep. Lucy smiled and changed into her pajamas. Afterward she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Was she really making the right choice going against Sting? What the heck was she thinking? Of course she was. It was just Natsu's worries getting to her. She put her toothbrush away and jumped into the bed. "Lusheeee" Happy began to complain but Lucy was quick in replying.<br>"Shut up cat!" It was silent for a few moments before a nervous voice began to break the quiet.  
>"Lushee, why was Natsu so scary? He wouldn't event talk to me when I asked if he wanted to get something to eat."<br>"Well...we had a disagreement about the next gmg round."  
>"oh. Are you really going to fight against that Sting guy? I mean, you aren't weak but you still do much 'cuz of your legs. And that Sting is really strong."<br>"Ill be fine. Just trust me."  
>"But what about Natsu?"<br>"...Ill figure that out when the problem comes."  
>"Okay. Goodnight Lushee."<br>"Goodnight."  
>But as they fell asleep, thy didn't notice a shadow slip out the window.<p>

**A/N That's chapter 2 my little mini muffins! Hope you liked it! Im not sure how soon the next chapter will come out cuz I've been really busy lately. Anyway, stay fantastic!** 


End file.
